All Night Long
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Renge decide acampar frente a una tienda esperando la salida de la nueva versión del Uki-Doki Memorial. ¿Podrá Kyoya soportarla durante una noche entera sin volverse loco?


Ouran High School Host Club fanfic  
"All Night Long"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Bisco Hatori, así que no me demandes

-No podría ir mejor  
Kyoya Otoori, vicepresidente del Ouran Host Club miraba los resultados de la última subasta. Tamaki Suou había arrasado practicamente con todos los pronósticos, al ser subastado a una alumna de primer año en más de 5 millones de yens. Los resultados anteriores habían sido buenos, donde sorprendentemente Mori-sempai había tenido la segunda mejor puja, con 3 millones. Claro, los gemelos habrían ganado al menos 8 millones, pero solo en pareja. Por separado, apenas lograron la misera cantidad de 2 millones.  
-Seeempai - Haruhi Fujioka llego con una cara de fastidio.  
-¿Que sucede Haruhi? - el susodicho hacía anotaciones en su inseparable libreta, al tanto veía la pantalla proyectora. Había resultado una idea estupenda la de Renge, la de realizar una subasta por internet. Eso les ahorraba costos de preparar un escenario y aun más, los destrozos y heridos que podrían salir de meter a 100 jovencitas en un mismo sitio.  
-¿Porque entre en la subasta? Se supone soy chica.  
-Haruhi, tu eres miembro del Host y nadie sabe que eres una chica, salvo nosotros. Te recuerdo que aun tienes una deuda que pagar  
El comentario entro como flecha, literalmente, en el cuerpo de la chica. Simplemente se retiro gimoteando en voz baja.  
Kyoya sonrio. No podía quejarse. Haruhi había tenido la tercera mejor puja, superando por unos cuantos miles a Honey-sempai. No cabía duda que su "talento natural" le había dado un enorme handicap.  
-¿Contento? - Tamaki aparecio atrás de Kyoya.  
-Tanto como tú - le miro. Traía puesto un traje Armani tipo James Bond. Todos los miembros habían hecho una pequeña mimica frente a la webcam al momento de la subasta. Habían tenido suerte de que el servidor del Club no se hubiese caído con tanta "loca" entrando a la página.  
-Vamos Kyoya - Tamaki dio una de sus clasicas vueltas, mientras varios destellos emergian de su rostro - esto ha sido sumamente divertido y lo mejor, es que una chica como Helena será mi acompañante este fin de semana.  
Kyoya ignoro el resto del parloteo de Tamaki. La chica Helena era una chica español-japonesa, que había ingresado recientemente en el Club y se había prendido literalmente del rubio.  
-A propósito - Tamaki parecio despertar de sus ensoñaciones - ¿Donde esta Renge? Se supone es la autora de esta maravillosa idea.  
-Esta verificando el servidor supongo... - Kyoya dejo de escribir y vio su nombre, así imagen en la pantalla.  
-Ara Kyoya, no vas a ir?  
-No. No me apetece meterme en este asunto a fondo. Voy a estar ocupado el fin y ya ganamos suficiente dinero.  
-Aun podemos ganar más - canturreo Tamaki. Kyoya sonrio y le miro.  
-Claro que sí, pero podemos hacer ciertos sacrificios, aparte - Kyoya volvio a escribir en su libreta - usare el dinero que ganemos en mi puja para sobornar a la jovencita que quiera comprarme y estare libre.  
-Que aburrido - Tamaki suspiro y miro la pantalla - oh, ya tienes 1 millon a la primera puja.  
Kyoya elevo la vista. Efectivamente, ya alguien había ofrecido una cantidad importante.  
-Atenea - murmuro. ¿Quien podría ser? No había escuchado el nick en las pujas anteriores y menos el nombre de alguna hoster.  
-Vaya, ya subio hasta millon y medio  
Kyoya asintio, pero lo más sorprendente, fue que en cuestión de minutos, el dinero ofrecido llego a 4 millones.  
-Kyoya sempai - Haruhi llego - vio eso?? Son 4 grandes!  
-Serían menos si el hubiera posado - los gemelos ya estaban presentes mientras reían.  
Sin embargo, las risas se apagaron cuando la dichosa Atenea ofrecio 6 millones de golpe.  
-Dios - parpadeo Tamaki. Kyoya solo abrio la boca sorprendido. 6 millones. Sintio una ambivalencia de emociones. Por un lado estaba euforico, porque eso superaba cualquier pronóstico. Pero por otro, se dio cuenta que no podía sobornar a esta chica y tendría que salir.  
-Ja - sonrio contento - bien valdra la pena salir con ella.  
La puja ya no se movio en la hora restante. 6 millones eran demasiados para la final, donde las chicas habían agotado ya sus recursos.  
-Felicidades Kyoya! - Tamaki lo abrazo, para fastidio del susodicho - fuiste el ganador absoluto!  
-Gracias - comento secamente - pero esto es un triunfo para nosotros. Ahora podremos tener acciones en el mercado de valores y tener aun más ingresos.  
-¿Acciones? - Haruhi parpadeo - pero sempai, la crisis..  
-La crisis nada tiene que ver con un pequeño y modesto negocio como el de nosotros.  
-¿Pequeño y modesto? - la chica parpadeo - pero si estamos cotizando en la bolsa!  
-A propósito, ¿Donde esta Renge? De ella también es este triunfo.  
-Justo aquí - la chica rubia emergio sumamente contenta detrás de unas cortinas - veo que quedaron satisfechos.  
-Bastante, no sabremos como pagarte este enorme ingreso a las arcas.  
-Ah, eso tiene remedio - Renge saco un papel y le sonrio. Kyoya lo tomo extrañado. Literalmente, se partio en dos, luego de leerlo.  
-A ver, que dice? - Honey sempai tomo el papel - ahhh, Renge estuvo participando en la subasta!  
-¿En serio? - Hikaru fue el siguiente en verlo - y estuviste pujando?  
-Y no solo eso, sino gano! - Kaoru lo releyo - entonces te llevaste a alguno de nosotros?  
Mori fue el último en leerlo.  
-Atenea...  
Todos se volvieron a ver a Kyoya, que aun seguía fracturado como edificio viejo.

-¿Estas loca?  
-Calma, calma querido - Renge le sonrio mientras degustaba el té - para que estes tranquilo, no saque el dinero de las arcas del Club. Son de mis ahorros.  
-Pero dijimos claramente que no se podía pujar entre miembros del Club!  
-Sí, eso para evitar una escena moe entre Tamaki y Haruhi, lo sé, aunque habría sido divertido, jejeje.  
-¿Entonces? Esto puedo rechazarlo  
-No se podrá. Primero dudo rechaces 6 millones de golpe y segundo, no soy un miembro "oficial". Soy la administradora, pero no estoy en las secuencias para atender a las hosters y tampoco participo en las sesiones de cosplay.  
Kyoya fruncio el entrecejo. Lo último era mentira, pero no lo demás.  
Entonces comenzo a hacer girar los engranes. Cierto que Renge era una lunatica y otaku desquisiada, pero ella era mejor que alguna desconocida fastidiosa. Y además, solo sería un fin de semana o un par de citas. Eso estaba estipulado en el contrato.  
Y por último, no podía darse el lujo de perder dinero. Ya había comprado parte de las acciones durante la mañana.  
-Esta bien - murmuro - acepto.  
-Excelente Miyabi-kun, digo, Kyoya - sonrio la chica exultante - espero tengas bolsa de dormir eh?  
-Bolsa de dormir? Supongo quieres que vayamos de campamento o algo así. No sería mejor ir a unas cabañas en Hokkaido?  
-Cerca, pero no - Renge saco un folleto y le enseño - cuando estaba navegando anoche por la red, encontre un chisme formidable.  
Kyoya miro con cara de zombie a Renge mientras miraba el folleto.  
-¿Uki Doki Memorial?  
-No, no solo el Uki-Doki Memorial! Sino el UKI-DOKI MEMORIAL DELUXE! Con nuevos personajes, situaciones y lo mejor!! - la cara de la chica se puso roja - escenas hentai y picantes al por mayor!!  
Kyoya tuvo ganas de salir corriendo al ver la expresión de la chica. Realmente estaba maniaca en todo el sentido de la palabra.  
-¿Y eso que tiene ver con la acampada?  
-¿No lo entiendes? Vamos a acampar frente al Akihabara Dome, la tienda de más prestigio de todo Tokio para tenerlo a primera hora en dos días!  
-Que... - Kyoya se quedo de una pieza - ¿Y porque vamos a hacer eso?  
-Porque es parte del ritual. Todo juego del Uki-Doki Memorial lo he comprado de esta manera...  
El vicepresidente comenzo a tener un tic en el parpado izquierdo. ¿Como era posible que Renge hubiera llegado a tales extremos?  
-No entiendo, no entiendo - se sujeto del sillón para evitar caer de la impresión - porque haces eso?  
-Ya te dije, es mi ritual y aparte, siento que disfruto más el juego! Es como cuando entrenas para hacerte más fuerte, tal como lo hizo Goku en la cámara del tiempo.  
-Renge, no entiendo tus analogias! Eso no es lógico! Puedes comprar el mentado disco por Amazon tiempo antes!  
-Es lógico. Eres un sencillo mortal, por eso no entiendes. ¿Para que quiero pre-ordenarlo? Se pierde el encanto de la situación.  
¿Ahora era un sencillo mortal? ¿Encanto? Kyoya tuvo ganas de aporrear a la chica con su libreta.  
-No voy a ir...  
-Tienes que. Es parte del trato. ¿Que sentiría la sociedad si un miembro del Host se rehusara a los contratos? Sería tan humillante como Kyoko chan cuando descubrio que Sho la usaba en Skip Beat!  
-Esto no es un anime, y no puedes obligarme...  
-Firmaste un contrato - Renge saco un papel - que yo mismo redacte, entiendes.  
Kyoya se quedo mirandolo un momento. La rubia sonrio, contenta de su victoria. Sin embargo, vio como una sonrisa enorme se formaba en la cara del chico.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Lee esto. Inciso D, parrafo 8.  
Renge comenzo a leer el contrato a gran velocidad. Se detuvo en la parte mencionada.  
-No se daran a entender o haran actividades ilicitas que sean vergonzosas o denigrantes para el Host. Y eso que? No te estoy pidiendo nada fuera del otro mundo  
-Claro que sí. Imagina si se enteran que vas a ir conmigo, el heredero de la familia Otoori, una noche a solas?  
Renge lo miro y miro al contrato. Esto lo hizo varias veces, para finalmente estallar.  
-Eso no es justo!  
-Lo es! Así que puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, menos ir a una estupida acampada frente a una tienda de videojuegos!  
Kyoya solo sintio como Renge lo empujaba, dandole el contrato de manera brusca.  
-Pues no quiero nada. Quedate con el dinero si quieres... - Renge se levanto y salio corriendo. Kyoya solo suspiro mientras se subía los anteojos.  
-No fuiste un poco duro con ella?  
-Tamaki, porque tienes la mala mania de espiar?  
-No espiaba. Estaban gritando y me asome a curiosear - comento el rubio con cara de niño.  
-No estabamos gritando.  
-Sí, mamá gritaba con la otra mamá...  
-Dejemos eso. Al menos me libre de la chica y tendremos el dinero sin problemas - Kyoya sonrio mientras volvía a sus cálculos en la libreta...

-¿Tu tienes algo que ver con esto?  
Kyoya parpadeo. La pregunta de Tamaki lo agarro por sorpresa, pero más el escenario que estaba puesto enmedio del salón de música, esto 2 días después del incidente de la rifa. Las "hosts" habían formado varias filas enfrente de la enorme tarima, que parecía digno de una rueda de prensa de algún mandatario.  
Justo en ese momento, una rubia emergio detrás de la cortina, con papel en mano. Inmediatamente, todos los del Club se volvieron hacia Tamaki.  
-Kyoya sempai, que le hiciste a Renge?  
Antes de que el interpelado abriera la boca para defenderse, se escucho un ligero carraspeo. Renge enrollo el papel que tenía y lo lanzo al suelo.  
-Decidí mejor tirar el discurso, ya que no quiero abusar de un cliche de anime.  
-Pero si lo estas haciendo - penso Kyoya molesto.  
-Como sea - la chica continuo - convoque la rueda de prensa para externar mi roptura de contrato con el joven Kyoya Otoori.  
Al instante, todas las miradas se centraron en el vicepresidente.  
-Así que lo libero de cualquier responsabilidad de que yo sea su "compañera" para lo que el contrato había estupilado. Es todo, muchas gracias.  
Al instante, las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos, como si fueran periodistas, con cámaras y grabadoras en mano, haciendo monton de preguntas y comentarios de lo más bizarros posibles.  
-Señorita Renge, esto tiene que ver con su acampada en el "Akibahara Dome"?  
-Se rumora que la cita salio mal y por eso rechazo al joven Kyoya  
-El joven Kyoya es impotente?  
-¿Tendran un hijo y ha decidido ser madre soltera?  
Todos los integrantes del Club les salio una gota de sudor.  
-Kyoooya - gimoteo Tamaki - ¿Eso es cierto?  
-No seas idiota - el susodicho se levanto los lentes mientras esto se opacaban - solo son estupidos rumores, que haré acallar.  
-Pues te das prisa, porque el presidente del club de periodismo estan por aquí - comento Hikaru.  
Efectivamente, el odioso club que se encargaba del periodico escolar, es quien casí estaba encima de la rubia, atosigandola con preguntas como si Kyoya era un marciano o era gay.  
El ruido de un lápiz rompiendose, hizo que los "Hosters" dieran un brinco. Kyoya sencillamente dio media vuelta.  
-Alla va el rey demonio de sangre fría - mascullo Tamaki, antes de que su amigo azotara la puerta.

Kyoya se froto el tabique nasal lentamente. La tarde había sido sumamente larga. Le había costado muchísimo que el club de periodismo cerrara la boca y luego acallar la cantidad de rumores que se habían esparcido en su contra.  
Pero lo peor no fue eso. Debido a la inestabilidad creada por la rueda de prensa, las acciones del Host Club podrían bajar sensiblemente. Eso significaría una cantidad de ingresos del 20% menor a lo esperado.  
-Maldita Renge - mascullo mientras cerraba la lap de golpe. Ni quería echar un vistazo en el mercado bursatil por miedo de que le diera un ataque.  
-Kyoya sempai?  
-¿Que pasa Haruhi? - el vicepresidente tomo aire y se volvio - son las 7 casí...no deberías estar en tu casa.  
-Estaba con Renge, por eso me demore...  
-¿Y ahora que quiere? Otra rueda de prensa para seguir hundiendonos?  
-No, le estaba ayudando a empacar para la acampada.  
-¿Entonces de todas formas va a hacerlo?  
-Claro sempai, ¿Que esperabas? No es por fastidiarte a tí, sino por ella...  
Kyoya se quedo un rato callado, pensando en lo que había dicho Haruhi. Termino por soltar un largo suspiro  
-Es un punto de vista interesante... - tomo su lap.  
-¿Que vas a hacer?  
-Tendre que tomar medidas al respecto...

Renge se quito los guantes y soplo varias veces sobre sus manos. Esto le dio un poco de calor temporal. Era increíble como había bajado la temperatura esa noche.  
Sin embargo, al levantar la vista, vio una cola que llegaba hasta el final de la cuadra, donde había gente durmiendo, ya sea en bolsas de dormir, o en tiendas como la suya.  
Todo por el Uki-Doki Memorial versión Deluxe, para Pc o consola.  
-Miyabi-san - suspiro la chica - pronto serás mio.  
-Estas loca de remate sabes?  
El comentario hizo que se volviera. Esa voz...  
-Kyoya - la chica parpadeo - ¿Que haces aquí?  
-No precisamente a observar - el joven dejo caer una pesada bolsa a los pies de ella. Renge miro el bulto y luego al joven.  
-No será que...  
-No digas nada - le espeto mientras le quitaba el nudo a la bolsa - vine a acompañarte.  
-P-Pero, no tienes que hacerlo. Te liberé de la apuesta. Con la rueda de prensa...  
-Lo sé, pero no puedo. Sabes que las acciones del Host bajaron un 5% cuando diste ese maldito anuncio.  
-¿El Host se cotiza en la bolsa? - Renge se golpeo mentalmente en la cabeza. Obvio, si Kyoya era el vicepresidente y encargado de las finanzas.  
-Como sea, no voy a perder ingresos importantes para el Host por tus tonteras.  
-Entonces supongo esto lo estas grabando.  
Kyoya miro de reojo una vagoneta de la familia Otoori a 3 cuadras de ellos.  
-No te preocupes. Estan lo suficientemente lejos. No queremos que los "otakus" se enteren que alguien de la familia Hôshakuji esta por aquí o si?  
Renge sonrio y se inclino.  
-Gracias. No se como pagartelo.  
-Rectificando eso que dijiste en la rueda de prensa.  
-Claro que sí! Con gusto! Dios! Esto es como ese capítulo de Kanon 2006, donde...  
-Eso sí - Kyoya le miro asesinamente mientras desplegaba su tienda - nada de cosas frikies, entendido?  
Renge asintio fervientemente. Kyoya solo suspiro fuertemente.

-Veamos, si las acciones de Ouran vuelven a subir, tendremos un superavit del 10%. Algo jamás visto - Kyoya anotaba en su lap dentro de la tienda de campaña. Al instante, un pitido comenzo a resonar - maldición, la batería se agoto.  
Busco infructuosamente un enchufe, pero era lógico. No iba a ver uno a mitad de la calle, más enfrente de una estupida tienda de videojuegos del Akihabara.  
-Calmate Kyoya, solo calmate - tomo aire - me dormire y así el tiempo pasará rápido.  
Sin embargo, miro el reloj en la lap. Apenas eran las 10 de la noche.  
Tardaría más de 4 horas en dormir por su sonambulismo.  
-Maldición - mascullo mientras cerraba la lap y se recostaba. Se preguntaba como los plebeyos hacían para pasar el tiempo, sin ocuparse del dinero, sus empresas, etc. etc.  
Por un momento decidio visitar a Renge, que se encontraba en la tienda vecina. Sin embargo, desecho rapidamente la idea. Seguro habría un montón de cosas frikies e inclusive un Nintendo DS por allí.  
Lo cual no le parecio tan mala idea.  
-No, ya - nego con la cabeza - será mejor dar una vuelta e ir a comprar algo al supermercado de la esquina.  
Al salir de la tienda, escucho una tonadilla muy particular viniendo del sitio de Renge.  
-Fanática de Starwars - murmuro al dirigirse a la tienda...

Kyoya sonrio mientras acomodaba la bolsa con lo que había seleccionado. Había encontrado un ejemplar de "Finanzas y Negocios" en el super. Los plebeyos no tenían tan mal gusto después de todo.  
-Así que si viniste al final sempai?  
-Haruhi - el susodicho se volvio lentamente. Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre encontrar a la chica - ¿Que haces aquí?  
-¿Y tu que crees? - suspiro la chica. Kyoya elevo la vista y vio 3 figuras conocidas dar vueltas entre los estantes, pesimamente disfrazados.  
-Ese imbecil...  
-Disculpalo sempai, pero estaba algo ansioso por ver como iba el asunto. Inclusive menciono que esto era digno de un anime o manga shoujo.  
-Tamaki ha estado demasiado tiempo con Renge - Kyoya se dirigio hacia los estantes y agarro por la oreja a un rubio que inutilmente trataba de escapar  
-¡Mamá!  
-Deja de llamarme así Tamaki - lo solto - ¿Que rayos haces aquí? Y más trayendo a Haruhi!  
-La secuestramos, la secuestramos - dijeron los gemelos al unísono. Kyoya sintio un repentino dolor de cabeza.  
-¿Y Ranka-san?  
-Ella se encuentra trabajando, como bien sabrás - le sonrio Tamaki. Haruhi estaba en un lado con una mueca.  
-Vale, se largan de aquí y se llevan a Haruhi a casa o le aviso a su padre - Kyoya saco el celular.  
-Vale, vale, no te enojes. Solo queríamos cuidarte - el rubio comenzo a soltar unos gruesos lágrimones. Sin embargo, el sonido de las teclas al presionarse hizo que parara - ok, ok. No la llevamos. Vamos hija mia!  
-Al fin! - Haruhi sonrio - gracias sempai.  
Kyoya asintio. Los 4 comenzaron a salir del super, cuando Haruhi se detuvo.  
-Kyoya sempai, hoy estaba viendo la televisión y salieron noticias de las acciones  
-¿Y que con eso?  
-No han bajado en absoluto...  
Se hizo un silencio denso.  
-Bueno Haruhi - Kyoya se subio los lentes - seguro viste un informe más reciente, sabes que hay muchas variaciones.  
-Lo sé superior, pero no creo que cambie de la noche a la mañana.... - la chica sonrio - buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches - finalizo Kyoya mientras tomaba el ejemplar de "Finanzas..", así la bolsa y se dirigía a la caja.

-Telmex se cotiza bien - el joven echaba un vistazo a la revista - igual tendremos que comprar acciones a futuro..  
Se detuvo al ver a Renge, sentada enmedio de las dos tiendas.  
-Ah, hola - le sonrio la rubia - veo que saliste.  
-Sí, fui por algo al super de los plebeyos. ¿Que haces aquí afuera? Esta helando.  
-Vine a hacerte una visita, pero no te halle. Así que decidí quedarme afuera esperandote.  
-Tonta. Pudiste congelarte.  
-No solo por eso. Tienes que cuidar más de tu sitio. Otro pudo meterse y robarte el lugar.  
-Eso me tiene sin cuidado - Kyoya abrio la tienda y avento la bolsa, así la revista - buenas noches.  
-Sabes, esto me recuerda a esa película que hicieron Meg Ryan y Nicolas Cage.  
Magnífico. Penso Kyoya. La tipa no solo era una frikie de los videosjuegos y el manga, sino también de películas.  
-No tengo la menor idea de que hablas - mintio a propósito. La película le había parecido cursí y estupida.  
-Vamos, es muy conocida...debiste verla.  
-Tengo asuntos más importantes que ver eso.  
-Anda, igual te cantare la canción. Es una joya de Goo Goo Dolls.  
-Renge...  
Pero la susodicha no hizo el menor caso, así que comenzo a entonar...

_  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am 

_-I just want you to know who i am..._ - termino de canturrear. Renge solto una risita - ¿Que te parecio?  
Kyoya se quedo impresionado. Sabía que la chica dominaba el frances y el japones, pero no así el inglés.  
-Clases de canto e inglés - le sonrio la chica - claro, si quieres tener buena voz para el karaoke y jugar RPGS sin fastidiarte.  
Una gota de sudor le salio a Kyoya. Había esperado otra cosa de ella.  
-Además, la película no es tan original. Es una adaptación de una película alemana llamada "Cielo sobre Berlin".  
-Aja - comento Kyoya, con un tono de "eso a mi que me importa".  
-Sabias que la pelicula recolecto 200 millones de dolares en su tiempo?  
-¿Eso? Pero quien diablos piensa en ir a ver tales cosas?  
Renge levanto la mano.  
-Mira, que solo sepas manejar cuentas, no te da opinión suficiente para criticar.  
-No solo se de dinero. También he visto cine. Buen cine.  
-¿Cual? ¿The Dark Knight?  
-No Renge, películas como "Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes", con Basil Rathbone.  
Renge se quedo callada. Kyoya sonrio por dentro. "como te quedo eso. Frikie".  
-¿Sherlock Holmes? Ahhh, estas hablando de Detective Conan! - Kyoya se dio un golpe en la frente - ¿Que? ¿Dije algo malo?  
-Olvidalo, voy a ver si puedo ir a dormir.  
-Mira, no me interesan mucho esas películas, prefiero a Detective Conan, es mucho mejor..  
-Renge, dejalo - el chico abrio la tienda.  
-Eres muy cerrado. Bueno, no podría decir lo mismo. Detective Conan no tiene un Watson, aunque podría ser el Dr. Agase.  
-Renge...  
-Sí, aunque su parecido con Nigel Bruce, para nada! Prefiero a Heiji Hattori! Podría comer 3 tazones de arroz con eso!  
-Renge, con un...momento! Que dijiste?  
-Que Heiji Hattori me parece...  
-No ese idiota! Sino el anterior?  
-Ah, ¿Nigel Bruce? Es un actor inglés. Mi padre tiene colecciones de cine antiguo y por eso lo conozco. Creo por él me hice fanatica.  
-¿Entonces también sabes quien es Peter Cushing, Alec Guinness?  
-Claro! Actuaron en el episodio IV de Starwars.  
-Renge...  
-Que! Son sus mejores papeles, igualmente Christoper Lee. Hizo un buen papel del Conde Dooku.  
Kyoya hizo una mueca. La chica era una frikie en absoluto. Sin embargo, sus conocimientos en otras áreas eran sumamente extensos.  
-A ver - tomo aire - ¿Donde más actuo Peter Cushing?  
-Lógico, interpreto muchos filmes de horror, como algunos Dracula, ni se diga que fue la figura de Sherlock Holmes también. Pero sigo insistiendo, Conan me parece más mono! Tengo hasta una figura de tamaño natural, que al apretarle, dice "La verdad siempre prevale".  
Kyoya se masajeo las sienes lentamente. Esto iba ir para largo...

-¿Yojimbo te parece mala?  
-Un poco. Creo esta mejor adaptado en el espaguetti Western. Te digo, lo mejor de la época Meiji es el Shinsengumi! Sobre todo Okita!!!!  
-Renge, concentrate. No puedes dejar de hablar de anime o manga un rato?  
-En absoluto. Aparte, te enseña historia.  
-Te lo repito por decima vez. Jamás existio alguien como Makoto Shishio!  
-Claro que no. Él mismo Nobuhiro Watsuki dijo que ese evento se borro de la historia del Japón por considerarlo traumático.  
Kyoya se contuvo de aporrearla con la revista de Finanzas. La chica tenía buena platica, pero cuando entraba en la onda "otaku", se volvia sumamente desesperante.  
-Aunque - Rengo solto un largo bostezo - no te voy a negar que Sergio Leone hizo buenas adaptaciones del cine de Kurosawa.  
-Prefiero los 7 samurais...  
-Bueno, sí, pero el estilo ya no pega. Debio ser algo más moderno, como Samurai 7 del estudio Gonzo, una joya realmente. Sabías Romi Paku doblo a Katsushiro?? Es mi seiyu favorita. Inclusive participo en el Uki-Doki Memorial Deluxe!  
-Sí, sí, lo que digas - Kyoya suspiro y noto los bostezos más continuos de Renge - ¿Que hora es?  
-A ver - Renge saco su PALM, que tenía una estampa de Chii - ahh! Es la una de la mañana!  
-La una - penso Kyoya sorprendido. Había pasado casí 3 horas hablando con esta otaku.  
Y lo peor del caso, es que pese a lo irritable, estaba bastante concentrado en la platica.  
-Será mejor dormir, mañana todos a las 5 estarán ya despiertos.  
-¿A las cinco? La tienda no la abren hasta las 9...  
-Es una prueba de resistencia querido Kyoya - le sonrio Renge - muchos usaran el control mental para contenerse las ganas de ir al baño.  
Kyoya miro desconcertado a la chica. Los otakus realmente estaban locos.  
-¿No tienes ganas de ir al baño?  
-Un poco, pero he pasado hasta 48 horas así. Estoy acostumbrada.  
-Eso te hará daño  
-Naa, nada que un antibiotico no arregle - Renge abrio la tienda - a propósito, gracias...  
-¿Por?  
-Por acompañarme. Aunque sea por dinero, pero...gracias - Renge le sonrio una última vez, antes de entrar a su tienda. Kyoya se quedo observando el halo rubio que había dejado su cabello.  
-Idioteces - mascullo por lo bajo mientras abría la tienda.

Kyoya mastico un par de veces, mientras trataba de abrir los ojos. Para variar, se sentía terrible y tenía unas ganas de matar al responsable o responsables del ruido que lo había despertado.  
-Las 8 - murmuro mientras veía su reloj pulsera. Era temprano y domingo, podía dormir un poco más.  
O eso creyo, hasta darse cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, sino en una tienda de campaña.  
-Con un demonio... - se levanto y abrio. Al instante, un ruidazo infernal de música, autos pasando y gente hablando como si tuviera un microfono insertado, le retumbo en la cabeza.  
-¿Porque rayos no traje una bazooka? - musito furioso - así podría...  
-Buenos días Kyoya!  
-Sí - penso el susodicho mientras se ponía los lentes y salía - y la primera en morir será ella!  
Renge le sonrio al verlo. Kyoya tuvo que echar mano de todo su dominio para mantener una expresión neutra. Si había cámaras cerca, no quería pasar nuevamente por el título de "rey demonio de sangre fría".  
-Buenos días - musito con la mayor suavidad - ¿Como despertaste?  
-Bien, gracias. Mejor que tú - Kyoya le dio un tic en el ojo - no te preocupes, no tienes que actuar. Los reporteros vinieron temprano y se fueron.  
-¿Que? ¿Y porque demonios no me despertaste?  
-Kyoya, soy una otaku con rango de caballero dorado, pero no soy tonta. Conozco tus problemas de la presión.  
Kyoya se abstuvo de soltarle un insulto. No valía la pena. En una hora sería libre y no volvería a tratar con Renge...no al menos de esta manera.

Kyoya suspiro y miro el reloj. Faltaban 10 minutos para que abrieran la tienda. Todo parecía ir tranquilo. El idiota de Tamaki y compañia no se habían aparecido para echarlo a perder como siempre.  
Haruhi seguro los había detenido.  
-Procurare darle algo de las comisiones por la venta de su muñeco de acción - penso. Entonces miro de reojo a Renge. Lejos de parecer emocionada, estaba muy callada. Enfoco un poco más la vista y vio que sus mejillas sumamente enrojecidas.  
-¿Renge? Estas bien?  
-Eh, sí - la chica le sonrio, pero su rictus volvio a verse fatal - solo algo...cansada.  
Kyoya fruncio el entrecejo y coloco su mano sobre la frente de la joven.  
-Estas ardiendo...  
-Lo sé - suspiro y le quito la mano - deje mi cobija de Uki-Doki Memorial en casa. No pense fuera a hacer tanto frío.  
-Que! Pero si bajo la temperatura a 1 grado en la noche. Pudiste pedirme una a mí! Tenía varias extra!  
-Lo siento - Renge le sonrio debilmente - no quería molestarte. Te habías dormido y me aguantaste muchísimo.  
-Voy a mandar pedir medicamento - Kyoya saco su celular, pero Renge lo detuvo.  
-No! Nadie debe saber que somos ricos!  
-Estas loca! Puedes tener este juego después!  
-No, no es lo mismo! - Renge le arrebato el celular - tu no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que esto significa para mí! Es un ritual!  
-Al diablo tus estupidos rituales frikies! Estas enferma y tengo que llevarte a un hospital!  
-No, me niego en absoluto!  
-Renge! - Kyoya exploto - deja de ser una otaku idiota y acompañame al hospital!!  
Kyoya solo sintio como Renge lo empujaba, mientras lo miraba furiosa.  
-Kyoya Otoori, es la última vez que te permito que me digas así, entiendes? No vuelvas a críticar mis gustos y mi manera de ser - la mirada de Renge era sumamente fría - será mejor que te vayas.  
-Con placer - Kyoya dio media vuelta y se alejo rapidamente. No tenía que estar aguantando a una otaku tan tonta.

-¿Así que la dejaste sola?  
Kyoya se paro en seco al escuchar esa voz, mientras daba vuelta a la cuadra.  
-Tamaki...¿Que haces aquí?  
-Vigilar que tu palabra se cumpla.  
-Vete al diablo...  
-Kyoya, hacia cuanto no te ponías así?  
El susodicho se paro en seco. Miro de reojo al rubio.  
-Desde que te conocí...hace casí 2 años.  
-¿Y eso no te dice nada?  
-Tamaki, no quiero tus consejos. Ya estoy grande para ver las cosas por mí mismo. Sabes que hago las cosas por beneficios solamente  
-Esto también te reporta un beneficio.  
-Aja ¿Y cual es?  
-Eso ya lo sabes - Tamaki froto sus dedos, haciendo la señal universal del dinero - si el padre de Renge se entera de que dejaste a su adorada hija con fiebre, ten por seguro que cortara relaciones con tu familia. Y eso a tu padre le encantaría...  
Kyoya se quedo callado. El punto de Tamaki era bastante fuerte.  
-Quizás, pero él también sabe que su hija es una otaku desquiciada y que esto fue su responsabilidad...  
-¿Quieres arriesgarte?  
Kyoya apreto los labios. Dio media vuelta.  
-A veces eres tan insoportable.  
-Lo sé - sonrio el rubio. Kyoya se subio los lentes y se encamino nuevamente a la fila.

La gente ya comenzaba a atiborrarse sobre el local, dando gritos de "abran, abran".  
Renge se sentía sumamente mareada, así como la cabeza iba a estallarle. Sin embargo, solo faltaban menos de 3 minutos. Tenía que aguantar. Entraría, aun a punta de pistola y luego de comprar el juego, se iría a casa a descansar.  
Sin embargo, la discusión de Kyoya la había minado mentalmente. Nuevamente volvía a sentirse decepcionada de él. Ya le había pasado con el asunto de la película. Sino hubiera sido por Haruhi, se habría deprimido.  
Cierto que siempre sonreía, pero a veces le costaba hacerlo frente a él. Aun la seguía aturdiendo.  
Más con su endemoniado parecido con Miyabi-san.  
-¿Así que lo único que importa es mi parecido con Miyabi?  
Renge vio a Kyoya emerger entre la multitud frikie que se había atiborrado.  
-Vaya, tus poderes para leer la mente aun funcionan - Renge se volvio despectivamente - no te mande a casa? Aparte, tanto plebeyo puede desquisiarte.  
-Ya estoy fastidiado, así que no cuenta.  
-Kyoya, deja de fingir interés, no lo quiero - le espeto herida.  
-No lo hago. Hay un interés de por medio. Sabes que soy un egoísta.  
-¿Y ese cual es?  
En ese momento, la multitud comenzo a empujar. Renge tuvo que sujetarse para no caer, más cuando un otaku de 120 kgs. se le vino encima.  
Sin embargo, sintio como era protegida por alguien.  
-Kyoya - murmuro - te van a aplastar.  
-En absoluto - le sonrio como lo hacía con las chicas del Host. Sin embargo, Renge noto algo distinto en esa sonrisa.  
Algo solo para ella.  
-Van a abrir! - se oyo - van a abrir!  
-Cuando muevan las piernas, tu empuja - le murmuro el chico a Renge.  
-Enterado - le sonrio - sabes, esto me recuerda cuando Nagi y Hayate esaban...  
-¡Renge! Ahora! - grito Kyoya. Al instante, las puertas se abrieron de golpe y una multitud enfurecida se lanzo sobre el stand de videojuegos...con Kyoya y Renge a la cabeza.

-UN UKI-DOKI MEMORIAL DELUXE PARA PC, PLAYSTATION Y WII! - grito Renge al llegar al stand. Como si fuera algo de los días, el dependiente le dio el trio de discos.  
-Serán... - no alcanzo a decir, cuando la rubia le solto un montón de billetes en la cara.  
-KYOYA, KYOYA! - grito la chica saliendo de la turba que aun luchaba en el departamento - lo tengo! Lo tengo!!  
Kyoya simplemente sonrio ante los gritos y pataletas de la rubia. Sin embargo, estos se hicieron más lentos y menos freneticos, para finalmente caer de rodillas al suelo.  
-No me siento bien - alcanzo a murmurar, antes de perder el conocimiento.  
Kyoya solo saco su celular y marco rapidamente.  
-Sí, buenos días. Necesito una ambulancia...urgente - colgo y se acerco a la joven. Con cuidado la levanto en brazos.  
-Felicidades - le murmuro mientras la llevaba a la entrada del local.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente. Las cosas en el Host iban como siempre. Tamaki seduciendo a 3 chicas al mismo, los gemelos con su amor fraternal rayando en lo yaoi, Mori y Honey-sempai dando escenas "Moe", etc. etc.  
Salvo por un detalle...  
-Se extraña la presencia de Renge - comento Haruhi. Kyoya dejo de escribir en la lap.  
-Un poco...  
-¿En serio?  
-Claro. Ella es la encargada del cosplay semanal y esta semana no pudimos hacerlo. Eso bajo un poco la entrada de nuevas clientas.  
-No cambias nunca sempai - le salio una gota de sudor a la chica - aunque me refiero más a su presencia. Fuiste muy amable al llevarla al hospital. Me pregunto como estará.  
Justo en ese momento, el sonido de un motor de alta potencia comenzo a resonar, seguido de una risa bastante aguda y característica.  
-Jojojojojo - Renge Hôshakuji salio del suelo mientras alzaba la mano - ¿Me extrañaron niños y niñas?  
Haruhi volteo a ver a Kyoya. Este se subio los lentes.  
-A mí me parece que ya esta muchísimo mejor...  
-Veo que estas contento - Renge había bajado de la tarima con el motor de alta potencia, eludiendo un poco las bienvenidas de las otras chicas.  
Kyoya dejo el cuaderno de anotaciones y se volvio hacia ella.  
-Buenas tardes Renge-kun - le sonrio - Bienvenida nuevamente. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?  
-En realidad, esa pregunta es mía - la chica extendio unos papeles - mi padre quedo tan contento con el trato que me dieron en tu hospital, que ha decidido comprar una sucursal para ponerla en Francia. Seguro tu padre te lo agradecera.  
-Absolutamente. Al final, todos son negocios... - Kyoya sonrio. A la chica le salio una gota de sudor. ¿Entonces todo fue por negocios?  
-En fin - Haruhi se encogio de hombros mientras iba con unas nuevas clientas que habían llegado  
-Bueno, me retiro - Renge hizo una ligera reverencia - Debo ponerme al día con lo del cosplay. No queremos que el Host pierda más ingresos. Tengo ideas excelentes, más con la melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya.  
-Como usted diga - le correspondio el gesto. Renge solto su risa habitual, mientras se alejaba. Kyoya volvio sus ojos hacia los contratos. Aunque se quedo extrañado al ver una hoja totalmente en blanco, salvo por una pequeña anotación en una esquina. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

_Kaze ga fuite itai kienai omoi  
Nani wo motte ikou ka atsumete hitotsu  
Nido to nai nido to nai suteru nante baka mitai  
Mujaki ni natte imeeji  
Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

Ai no mune kogase sen no yume watare  
Juuoumujin kakete te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete hi ga mata ochite  
Hitori no pareedo ga ugokidasu  
Bouken kichijitsu shinpaku joushou meian souguu seimei souai

-¿Sigues cantando eso?  
Renge dejo de canturrear, mirando de reojo a la persona que había llegado.  
-Sabes que aun no te perdono por lo que me dijiste  
-¿Lo siento?  
-Eso sono muy cínico. No soy la protagonista de Kaze no Stigma, no tengo tanta paciencia.  
-No se que rayos dijiste y no me importa. Solo vine a ver cine, tal como me dijiste - Kyoya Otoori saco el papel con la anotación, mientras miraba el local.  
-Es un cine pequeño, exhiben películas nuevas y viejitas. Hoy pasan "El bueno, el malo y el feo".  
-Espaguetti Western, no? Bueno, es un interesante punto de vista.  
Renge asintio mientras le tomaba del brazo.  
-Gracias por venir  
-No debes darlas. Sabes que todo lo hago por una ganancia y si quiero estar bien con tu padre, debo "consentir" más a su hija.  
Renge se quedo un momento callada. Sin embargo, emitio una ligera sonrisa.  
-Sabes, si vamos a estar más tiempo juntos, tal vez te enseñe algo de anime.  
-No abuses...suficiente tengo con oírte cantar cosas de Bleach.  
-No es Bleach querido. Es Naruto - dijo Renge al entrar al cine, seguido de una fuerte carcajada...

¿Fin?

Notas del autor.  
¡Al fin! Luego de un año y pelo estar "cocinando" esta historia, ya esta lista. Ya antes había planeado un Renge-Kyoya desde que ví la serie de Ouran, pero no había encontrado una manera de "hacer click" entre esta singular pareja.  
Realmente los dos no tienen nada en común, pero debo dar gracias a los fics de Naleeh, y el de Faith Winter, que me inspiraron a "reiniciar" este proyecto (inclusive la primera tiene una cierta dedicatoria escondida).  
Espero no haber abusado muchísimo del "frikismo" de Renge (en especial cuando comienza a divagar y hace un montón de referencias a otras series), pero quise plasmarla como una autentica otaku, lo cual curioso me dio punto de apoyo a Kyoya (que podría decirse es la segunda persona en fastidiarlo de tal manera, luego de Tamaki).  
Las dos canciones usadas en este fic, son "Iris" de Goo Goo Dolls (la referencia que hizo Renge es cierta), así "Parade" del desaparecido grupo CHABA (que es uno de los tantos endings de Naruto).  
Curiosamente, el título del fic viene de una viejisima canción de Lionel Ritchie "All night long", que no viene incluida en el desarrollo de la misma.  
Saludos, comentarios, insultos, a donde saben.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


End file.
